


This is Not a Dinner Party

by rons_pigwidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BDSM, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Emperor Voldemort - Freeform, F/M, M/M, May/December Relationship, Minister for Magic Lucius Malfoy, Minor Character Death, Personal Assistant Ron Weasley, Sub Ron Weasley, Turncoat Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/rons_pigwidgeon
Summary: “If” can be a rather powerful word when the circumstances are right. So many things in life might have gone differently, if only there had been an “if.” This fact has never been more evident than in the case of one Sybill Trelawney. Most people believe that if they had not lived, the world would not be significantly altered, and in most cases they would be correct. Sybill Trelawney would have given a similar answer, had anyone bothered to ask—but of course they didn’t. No one would have ever guessed that the fate of the Wizarding World lay in the hands of little, frizzy-haired, dizzy Sybill Trelawney going on a walk.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	This is Not a Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface the posting of this story by saying that I wrote the Prologue - Chapter 6 between 2011 and 2013 to be submitted during three consecutive years of the Lucius Big Bang (clearly I never succeeded, and to the mods, I am deeply sorry for that, but know I tried very hard. This just got too damn big). Which means that at least 1/2 of this story was written only a year or two after Deathly Hallows came out, and well before Fantastic Beasts and the Crimes of Grindelwald or the stage play were even a _conception_ (and I have not seen or read screenplays for any of them, nor do I plan to. Don't @ me). J.K. Rowling has since shown her colors in a spectacularly terrible way, and the world has generally gone to shit in a handbasket. But I've always really liked this story and wanted to finished it, so here goes me posting it in hopes of finishing it nine years after the fact.
> 
> I do not condone or sympathize for J.K. Rowling and her many opinions, none of which I agree with, nor do I condone or sympathize with actual Nazis, white supremacists, or other forms of bigotry. But that's not going to stop me from posting a fictional story about Lucius Malfoy turning turncoat and overthrowing Voldemort's fascist regime while absolutely _railing_ his secretary all over the Ministry. If you have a problem with that idea or me, minding your own business is free. My level of fucks to give are exactly zero. 
> 
> I will be adding more characters and tags for sex acts, etc, as they become relevant, so please check back regularly if you are worried something might squick or trigger you. This story is going to be very dark (worldbuilding) and very, _very_ kinky (see Lucius railing his secretary all over the Ministry above). But since it is also not finished, and I have not fully read through each written chapter to make sure I intend to keep everything already written, I'm not going to add those tags in now. 
> 
> **Additional note on the title:** It comes from this quote: “A revolution is not a dinner party, or writing an essay, or painting a picture, or doing embroidery; it cannot be so refined, so leisurely and gentle, so temperate, kind, courteous, restrained and magnanimous. A revolution is an insurrection, an act of violence by which one class overthrows another.” – Mao Zedong [2011 me had no idea how relevant this quote would be to 2020 me]
> 
> Please see the End Notes for explanation of the Minor Character Death tag and any future similar tags I may add later.

  
_Decree Number 25 of His Highness, Supreme Emperor Lord Voldemort: No Muggle-born shall be permitted entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nor shall they be permitted any alternative magical education._

~

“If” can be a rather powerful word when the circumstances are right. So many things in life might have gone differently, if only there had been an “if.” This fact has never been more evident than in the case of one Sybill Trelawney. Most people believe that if they had not lived, the world would not be significantly altered, and in most cases they would be correct. Sybill Trelawney would have given a similar answer, had anyone bothered to ask—but of course they didn’t. No one would have ever guessed that the fate of the Wizarding World lay in the hands of little, frizzy-haired, dizzy Sybill Trelawney. 

The “if” in question occurred on a rather breezy afternoon in April 1974. Despite the wind, the weather was nice, and so Sybill decided to take a walk. She was unaware that at that particularly moment, her dear friend Arabella was looking for her, hoping to speak to her about their Divination homework. Had Arabella not taken a detour to speak with the Divination professor, she would have caught Sybill before she left the Common Room, and that fateful walk need never have happened. If only that walk had not happened, how different the world would have turned out. But of course, everyone knows the conclusion of that story. 

As it is, Miss Arabella Ludwig did not catch her friend, and so the walk in question occurred. Sybill, being deep in thought about a conviction of hers that Romulus Ferguson was desperately in love with her, strayed from her usual path without noticing. She did not notice as she walked right into the Forbidden Forest. She did not notice as the trees thickened and her sight of the castle faded. She did not notice her mistake, in fact, until a very hungry rogue vampire crossed her path, but of course by that point there was very little time for her to notice anything at all.

Her body was found by the groundskeeper three days later, ravished and half-eaten by thestrals. Her funeral was held the next day in an insignificant cemetery in an insignificant village, and only five insignificant people attended. Life moved on, none the wiser of the future they had lost.

~

_Decree Number 610 of His Highness, Supreme Emperor Lord Voldemort: Squibs are hereby stripped of citizenship and expelled from the Wizarding World. Newborn squibs may either be euthanized or released to a Muggle orphanage._

~

Lord Voldemort’s support grew, as did his victories. Without the knowledge of a prophecy or a hero to rally behind, Albus Dumbledore quickly lost ground. His Order members were exhausted and without hope. It was only a matter of time before someone slipped, and the domino fell that would signal the end. 

The fall came on 13 March 1982. Sturgis Podmore was kidnapped while on surveillance at the Ministry. Bellatrix Legilamized him until his mind was the consistency of jelly before surrendering him to a starving Dementor. Podmore had never been given a great deal of information, but it was enough to know where headquarters was and how to break the wards surrounding it. The building itself was under a Fidelius Charm, but nothing stopped Voldemort and his followers from surrounding the house and waiting for their prey to emerge. And emerge he did, at precisely midnight on the Ides of March without any awareness that he had been caught until it was too late. He fought; he fought harder than anyone in the history of Wizardry ever had, but in the end it wasn’t enough.

Four days later, the Ministry was under new management, and Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the century, was confined to a cell next to his former lover in Nurmengard.

~

_Decree Number 452 of His Highness, Supreme Emperor Lord Voldemort: Items of non-Wizarding origin are strictly forbidden to enter the Wizarding World._

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Character Death is Trelawney, which happens pretty much immediately and is the impetus for the rest of the events of this story. If you come across anything in this story that you would like added to the tags, please let me know, and I will consider adding it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
